


Your gorgeous roommates fight over who can fuck you better

by Forest_Firefly



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Firefly/pseuds/Forest_Firefly
Summary: This is a script for the sub-reddit r/GoneWildAudio. Each line is read aloud and recorded by two performers to create an immersive roleplay experience for the listener.If you're discovering this script just from exploring AO3, you can check out reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio to see what I'm talking about :)See the original reddit post here: https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/gm2la3/ff4m_script_offer_your_gorgeous_roommates_fight/Have a great day <33
Kudos: 1





	Your gorgeous roommates fight over who can fuck you better

**[FF4M] Your gorgeous roommates fight over who can fuck you better [Passionate sex] [Competition] [Fingering] [Blowjobs] [BJ Sandwich] [Licking] [Teasing] [Cowgirls] [Reverse Cowgirl] [Creampie] [Wet pussy] [Dirty talk] [Girls kissing] [Whispering] [Moaning]**

**Performer’s Summary** : _Madi and Brooke have been at each other’s throats ever since Brooke had a bad break-up. One night, the two of them get into a huge fight. Madi gets the idea to fuck their guy roommate to let out some steam. The only problem is that Brooke had the same idea. The fight escalates into the two of them trying to see who can fuck him better. Some fun action then ensues ;)_

 **Characters** :  
 **Brooke** : _A hot, quick-witted, no-nonsense girl. Sexually confident, she knows what she wants and how to get it. She’s an assertive Fdom, though Madi knows her weaknesses..._  
 **Madi** : _A cute, girl-next-door type. Though she is more delicate than her roommate, she is not that innocent. If the moment is right, she can easily reveal her naughtier side. And that side of her always knows *exactly* what she’s doing._

 **Note to Performers** : I named the roommates Madi and Brooke, but feel free to re-name them as you wish.

**Key:**   
**(Parentheses) = Guidance for attitudes/emotions**   
**[Brackets] = Actions and sound effects.**

*******Note: Sfx are completely optional*******

**Feel free to add/remove lines as you wish!**

**Everyone in this script is 18 years or older**

**\---------------------------------------**

**SCRIPT STARTS HERE** :

[Sfx: Knocking on the door]

Madi: (Behind the door) Hey, it’s me.

[Sfx: Door opens]

Madi: Hey. Sorry, am I disturbing you?

Madi: Cool. Um, is it okay if I come in? I just can’t be in my room right now.

Madi: Why? Oh, no reason. It’s just that Brooke and I got into another fight.

Madi: I know, I know. We’ve been bickering a lot. I don’t know what’s been going on with us lately. Ever since her boyfriend broke up with her, she’s been---

Madi: No, it’s not just a bad mood. She’s just been going crazy. I can’t take it.

Madi: Oh, don’t worry. She can’t hear us. She’s in the shower right now. I told her I was going on a run to blow off some steam, but I lied. I just needed to come up with an excuse to not be in our room for a while.

Madi: Ugh, I need to rant.

Madi: (You begin to rant, expressing your frustration) She’s been repeatedly making our room a mess. Her makeup stuff is all over the place, and she is constantly leaving her underwear everywhere, even though the laundry basket is *right there*. And she’s been going wild on Tinder lately. Constantly searching for the boy-attention that she no longer gets from her ex. I mean, you’ve seen her, right? Always bringing home a new boy every Friday and Saturday . . .

Madi: . . . and Monday, and Thursday, and every day.

Madi: And she has the audacity to text me to clean up our room when she brings one of these guys home. God, she’s just too much. I mean---first of all---isn’t it, like, tradition or convention or something that the girl always goes to the *boy’s* house? You’re a guy. Tell me. Am I wrong? You always bring the girl home, not the other way around. I have no idea why she keeps bringing these guys over to *our* room when she knows that I live there too.

Madi: Anyway, yeah. She texts me to clean up the room, and you know what the worst part is? I do it. I get down on my knees and I pick up all her stuff. I *actually* clean up after her. I don’t know why. I just feel guilty if I don’t. But that’s on me, I guess.

Madi: [Sigh] (Settling down) I can’t with her. I just can’t. She’s been too much recently.

Madi: (Calmer) Thanks for letting me rant. I guess I really did need to blow off some steam. [giggle]

Madi: (Flirty) Oh, you know what can calm me down, do you? Well what’s that?

[He kisses Madi a bit]

Madi: Mmm, well that did make me feel a little bit better. [Kiss] But I think I’m going to need a little bit more than that if I’m going to fully settle down. [giggle]

[More kissing sounds. Madi moans a bit as well]

Madi: (Whispering) Take off my clothes, and take me to the bed.

[Sfx: Clothes hit the floor. The two of you hit the bed]

[The kisses get harder and more passionate. Madi is letting out her frustration in the best way possible. Every second is more intense than the last]

Madi: [Kiss] I want you so badly right now. [Kiss] I want to make you feel better than any girl has ever made you feel in your life. [Kiss] Better than Brooke has ever fucked any of her Tinder dates [giggle]

[More kissing noises until Madi says . . . ]

Madi: (Whispering) Put your hands down my shorts. I want you to feel how wet I am.

[Madi moans as he feels her wet pussy]

Madi: Fuck, your fingers feel so---[moan]---(whimpering) so good.

[Madi kisses him as he fingers her. Moaning and kissing is heard. We can also hear how wet she is]

Madi: Rub my clit. Rub my clit. Just like---[loud moan]--- fuck. Just like that.

[More moaning and kissing]

Madi: Wow, [moan] you really know how to help a girl blow off some steam [giggle]

[More wet noises and moaning]

Madi: (Sultry) Speaking of blowing things . . . [giggle] Why don’t I just---

[Sfx: A sudden knock at the door.]

Madi: (Whispering, slightly panicked) Shit, is that Brooke? Why would she be knocking? Fuck. Go get the door.

Madi: No, you can’t just ignore her. She knows you’re here. You have to answer it. I’ll hide under the blankets. I’ll be quiet, don’t worry. Just answer her.

Madi: … And put on your shirt!

[Sfx: A few seconds pass, then the door opens]

Brooke: Hey, you busy?

Brooke: [giggle] Yeah, I’m in a towel. I just came out of the shower. Why? What’s the big deal? I’m sure you’ve seen me in a towel before.

Brooke: You haven’t? Really? Even after living together this long? Huh. There’s a first time for everything I guess.

Brooke: Can I come in? I’m just feeling really stressed right now.

Brooke: Thanks. I’ll just sit right here---

Brooke: Oh, I can’t sit on your bed? [giggle] Okay. That’s cool. Your bed, your rules. I’ll just stand. I need to let out some energy anyway.

Brooke: Why? Well, Madi and I got into a fight. The usual. She got mad at me for bringing boys to our room, even though she does the exact same thing to me---kicking me out because she has to “study” or “do yoga” or whatever. Not to mention her alarm wakes both of us up at 5am every day. Saturdays included. But it’s whatever. You don’t need to hear the details.

Brooke: The only detail you need to know is that tonight, I pissed her off enough that she left the house.

Brooke: Yeah, she said she went on another one of her runs or something. I don’t know, I wasn’t really listening. But here’s the point: (Flirty) you and I have the whole house to ourselves, and I *really* need to release all my pent-up energy [giggle].

Brooke: Oh I think you know *exactly* what I mean. C’mon, let’s have some fun. (In his ear) I’m all wet. And not because I just came out of the shower.

Brooke: Come here. I’ll just---

[Brooke kisses him]

Brooke: Oh, sorry, this pesky towel is in the way. Could you help me take it off?

[Sfx: Towel hits the floor]

Brooke: Perfect. Now, where were we? Oh yeah, I was just about to---

Madi: (Coming out from under the blankets) You were just about to stop.

Brooke: (Shocked) What the fuck? Madi? What are you doing here?

Madi: Apparently the same thing as you. (Mocking her) “Releasing some energy”

Brooke: You’re supposed to be on a run

Madi: You’re supposed to be in our room.

Brooke: Actually, I was going to sleep here tonight. I’m not sleeping next to you. Not after earlier.

Madi: No, you’re sleeping in our room. I’m going to sleep here tonight. Right after I fuck his brains out.

Brooke: (Condescendingly) Aww it’s so cute how you think you can do that.

Madi: Oh I know I can. I could fuck him better than you ever could.

Brooke: I wouldn’t bet on it.

Madi: I would.

Brooke: Okay, I’m up to the challenge. What’s the bet?

Madi: Whoever he says is better at sex gets to keep our room to herself for a month. The other has to sleep on the couch.

Brooke: Deal. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a cock to suck. [giggle] (To him, nicer and more softly) If *you* don’t mind me sucking you off for a bit? I’m just going to get on my knees like this. (Sultry) I kinda have incentive now to give you the best, wettest, sloppiest blowjob you’ve ever had. [Kiss]

[Brooke sucks his cock for a bit. Slowly and deliberately at first]

Madi: Hey, no fair! You don’t get a head start.

Brooke: (With his cock still in her mouth) Sorry sweetie. Early bird gets the cock. [Sucking noises] And it looks like you got down here too slowly.

Madi: I’m a competitive runner, Brooke. You don’t have to talk to me about going too slowly. Besides, I’m here now, aren’t I? Step aside.

Brooke: Nope [Sucking noises] Not yet. He’s still getting harder [sucking noises]. And I love to feel him get bigger in my mouth.

Madi: He’s only getting harder because I’m finally down here too.

Brooke: [Sucking noises] Or, what’s more likely, is that I can suck his cock better than you.

Madi: Only because you’ve had more practice recently, Miss Tinder.

Brooke: Sorry, what did you say? I couldn’t hear you over the sound of me making him moan.

Madi: Oh please, he makes the same noise when he eats good ice cream.

Brooke: Oh, you think that my blowjobs are as good as ice cream? I’ll take that as a compliment.

Madi: Get your mouth off his cock. I’ll show you what a real blowjob looks like.

Brooke: Make me.

Madi: Fine.

[Madi kisses Brooke. They make out for a few moments, until. . .]

Brooke: Is that my cherry lip gloss that I taste on your lips?

Madi: [Kiss] Yes it is. [Kiss] I borrowed it for a bit. Do you like it?

Brooke: [Kiss] Yeah. [Kiss] You taste incredible.

Madi: [Kiss] Well that’s how his cock is about to taste

Brooke: [Kiss] What? (Getting pushed aside) Hey!

Madi: Oh, I’m sorry, did my sweet, soft lips distract you? My fault. It won’t happen again. Especially now that these lips are going to be wrapped around his cock. Just like this:

[Madi sucks the listener’s cock for a bit]

Madi: And I’ll just use my hands a bit to jerk that precum in my mouth.

[Madi continues to suck his cock, the blowjob is getting wetter and wetter]

Brooke: You’re using your hands? What is this? Freshman year of college?

Madi: (In between sucks) Big talk from a girl who didn’t get a single drop of precum from his cock. [Madi continues sucking his cock]

Brooke: Please. I warmed him up for you.

Madi: (With his cock still in her mouth) Or, (mockingly) ‘more likely’, I’m just *wayyy* better at this than you are.

Brooke: (Sultry) Not unless I distract you . . .

Madi: What do you mean---

[Brooke starts rubbing Madi’s pussy]

Madi: [Moans loudly] That’s not fair! [Moan] Oh fuck.

Brooke: Having trouble concentrating there, Madi?

[Madi continues to moan, getting a bit distracted from the blowjob]

Brooke: Do you like it when I rub your clit?

Madi: (Whimpering) That’s---oh fuck---that’s cheating. [Moan]

Brooke: All is fair in sex and war

Madi: (Whimpering) It’s *love* and war. [Moan] Not *sex* and war.

Brooke: (Sultry) Well then consider this an act of war.

[Madi continues to moan as Brooke says . . .]

Brooke: That’s it. Good girl. Take your mouth off that cock. Just focus on how good I can make your clit feel.

[Madi moans loudly]

Brooke: (To him) And now, your cock can go back in *my* mouth. Where it belongs.

[Brooke continues to rub Madi’s clit while she sucks him off. Madi moans uncontrollably]

Brooke: Hmm, your cock does taste like cherry lip-gloss now. [giggle]

[Madi continues to moan as Brooke fingers her. Feel free to ad-lib some words of pleasure here]

Brooke: Do you like the way I look up at you when I suck your cock? [Sucking noises] Or the way I can put you all the way in the back of my throat? [Sucking noises].

[Madi continues to moan, louder now]

Madi: Brooke, don’t stop. [Moan] Fuck, don’t stop.

Brooke: Don’t worry, I won’t. I can multitask.

[Brooke continues sucking and Madi continues moaning. After a few moments, Madi speaks up…]

Madi: Fuck, Brooke. [Moan] Kiss me.

Brooke: (With his cock still in her mouth) Oh no. I’m not falling for that again.

Madi: No, it’s not a trick. [Moan] I just want to taste you. [Moan] (Whimpering) Please. I’m so wet. [Moan]

Brooke: How do I know this isn’t a trick?

Madi: [Moan] Let’s put his cock between our lips. [Moan] We can lick him from each side. [Moan] It’ll be fair that way. [Moan] Please, please, please. [Moan] I want to feel your lips while you finger me.

Brooke: Fine, we’ll share his cock. I’ll get on this side. You can stay over there.

Madi: Just shut up and kiss me through his cock.

[Brooke and Madi’s tongues dance around the listener’s cock as they kiss each other and tease him at the same time]

Brooke: I can taste his precum on your lips.

Madi: It pairs well with the lip-gloss, doesn't it?

[More kissing and licking noises. These noises persist throughout the following conversation. Madi continues to moan as Brooke fingers her.]

Madi: Fuck, Brooke. I’m getting so fucking wet.

Brooke: Good girl.

Madi: [Moan] I can’t take it. I’m dripping on the floor.

Brooke: Don’t worry, I’m sure you can clean it up later like usual

Madi: [Moan] Fuck you, [Moan] and your amazing fingers [moan]

Brooke: No, [licking noises]. My amazing fingers are fucking you

[Madi moans louder as Brooke fingers her harder. The licking ensues. This continues for a few moments, until Madi says…]

Madi: [Moan] I need to ride him. Now.

Brooke: Why do you get to ride him first?

Madi: (Whimpering) Because I need it more [Moan]

Brooke: Hmm, I don’t know. Maybe you should ask him. It’s his cock after all.

[Brooke sucks his cock as Madi says…]

Madi: Fine. (To him) Hey. please. [Moan] *Please* Let me ride you first. [Moan] My pussy is throbbing. [Moan] I can’t take her teasing anymore. [Moan] I *need* it. I just *need* you inside of me. (Whispering) Please.

Brooke: (Coming up for air) You’re saying yes? Ugh okay then. Go for it.

Madi: (Hungry, lustful) Thank goodness. Lay down. I’m going to ride you harder than I’ve ever ridden anybody in my life. (To herself) Fuck, I’m dripping all over your cock.

Brooke: (Condescending) Careful there, sweetie. Don’t hurt yourself.

Madi: Oh trust me, I want it to hurt.

[Madi moans as he enters her. She starts riding]

Madi: Fuck! You feel so good inside me. [Moan] Oh my God. This is exactly what I needed. [Moan] My pussy is just clenching around you.

Brooke: You get a minute on his cock before it’s my turn to ride. You need to be fair, after all.

(**Note To performers: you don’t actually have to do this for exactly one minute. Bonus points if you do, but I just wrote it as a line to ensure to the listener that he will get to ride both roommates)

Madi: Fuck, I know you love this pussy. How tight I am. How deep you can go. [Moan] I know you love that you can do this to me. [Moan] How you make me moan.

[Madi continues to moan as she rides]

Madi: My tits are bouncing so much. [Moan] Just look at them. It’s hypnotic. [Moan] They’re so much better than Brooke’s aren’t they? [Moan]

Brooke: No, they’re not. She’s lying. Look. My tits are nice too. Better, even. I’ll show you. Here, feel them.

[Brooke starts to moan as he feels her breasts]

Brooke: Mmm, yes. That’s perfect. [Moan] Your hands feel so nice on my breasts.

Madi: (Getting his attention) Oh, but wouldn’t you much rather feel *my* tits while I ride you?

Brooke: No, he wouldn’t. He’d rather have mine in his mouth, like this.

[Brooke moans as she puts her breasts in his face]

Madi: Hey! No fair. [Moan] You can’t block his view of me.

Brooke: [Moan] Don’t worry. It’s almost my turn to ride him anyway. [Moan] You’ll have to get off him soon.

Madi: [Moan] Oh trust me, I’m *getting off*.

[Brooke and Madi continue to moan until . . .]

Brooke: Fuck, Madi, I’m getting so fucking horny over here. [Moan] Please let me ride. I need to ride him. Now.

Madi: Fine, but you’ll only get to ride him for as long as I got to ride him.

Brooke: (Needy, horny) Okay, deal. Whatever you say. (Whimpering) I just need that cock inside me as soon as possible.

Madi: Only if you’re sure you can handle it.

Brooke: With how horny I am right now, I think he should be more concerned about handling *me*.

Madi: Oh please. You’re all bark and no bite.

Brooke: (Sultry) I’ll only bite if you want me to, sweetie.

Madi: Just go ahead and ride him already.

Brooke: With pleasure. I’ll just slide down on his---[Brooke screams with pleasure as he enters her]

Brooke: Oh fuck, [moan] you slid right inside me. [Giggle] I told you I was all wet.

[Brooke moans as she starts riding]

Brooke: Holy shit, your cock *is* fantastic.

Madi: Better than your Tinder boys?

Brooke: *Much* better. [Moan] Fuck, I can feel you throbbing inside of me.

[Brooke picks up the pace. We hear how wet she is, and how fast she’s going]

Brooke: Fuck, go faster. Fuck me. Fuck me hard. [Moan] I can take it.

Madi: It’s time for revenge.

Brooke: Wait, what do you mean---[A huge moan]

[Madi starts rubbing Brooke’s clit. Brooke moans like crazy]

Madi: Yeah, see? You’re getting a taste of your own medicine.

Brooke: (Whimpering) Oh, fuck me. That’s so unfair.

Madi: Oh, it’s totally fair. You rubbed *my* clit. Now it’s time for a bit of karmic justice

Brooke: You’re making me tremble.

[Brooke moans uncontrollably as Madi says . . .]

Madi: Good. Tremble for me. Be a good girl and just quiver. Feel my delicate little fingers. This is what you get for teasing me earlier. This is what you get for making me clean up our room every weekend. This is what you deserve.

Brooke: [Moan] (Whimpering) This is what I deserve. [Moan] Fuck, Madi, I’m sorry. [Moan] Oh, you feel so good.

Madi: Shh, don’t speak. Just ride him. Feel every ounce of pleasure we give you.

[Brooke moans and rides like crazy. She starts to build to an orgasm as Madi rubs her clit]

Brooke: I think I’m going to cum soon. [Moan] Oh, your cock is so deep inside me. [Moan] I can practically taste you. [A series of moans] I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna cum.

Madi: Well, in that case, let me rub you faster.

Brooke: No, wait, wait, wai---[Brooke screams with pleasure]. That’s so unfair! You can’t do that.

Madi: All is fair in love and war, hun.

[Brooke moans in pleasure until . . .]

Brooke: Fuck, I’m so close. Right there. Your cock is perfect. Right there. Don’t stop. [Moan] Oh, I’m cumming! I’m cumming!

[Brooke orgasms. Feel free to ad-lib here. Whatever feels natural to say]

Madi: Holy shit, you’re shaking.

[Brooke barely forms words as she rides out her orgasm]

Madi: Here, let me help you settle down a bit.

[Madi kisses Brooke for a bit. This kiss lasts a few moments until Madi says]

Madi: You did great. You made him feel good. But it’s my turn now. Just sit back. Relax. Enjoy the show.

Brooke: (Still catching her breath) Mhmm . . .

Madi: Though, I think I should ride you facing the other way now. [Giggle] A good cowgirl always rides in reverse, too. That is, if you don’t mind.

Madi: [giggle] That’s what I thought. I’ll just turn around . . . and you can go back inside---[moan as he enters you]

Madi: Oh fuck. Just like that. Your cock feels amazing.

[Madi moans for a few moments as she picks up the pace]

Madi: Thrust into me. Grab my hips and thrust. Just get in deep. [Moan] I want you to fuck me [Moan] as hard and as deep as you can. [Moan] Like I said, I need to release some energy. [Moan] And you’re gonna give me my release. [Moan]

[Madi continues to moan loudly as she rides him in reverse. After some time, Brooke speaks up…]

Brooke: (To him) Hey, kiss me. Kiss me while she rides you. I want to feel your lips.

[Brooke kisses him as Madi rides]

Brooke: [giggle] I know. [Kiss] I taste like cherries. [Moan and kiss]

Madi: [Moan] Pull my hair. [Moan] Do whatever you need to do to get as deep as possible. [Moan] I want to feel you all the way in my chest.

Brooke: (Whispering) And let me just kiss you [Kiss] and your neck [Kiss] . . .

Brooke: (in his ear) . . . as I whisper in your ear.

Madi: Fuck, I thnk I’m getting close. [Moan] Don’t stop.

[Madis’ moaning is heard as Brooke says . . .]

Brooke: (Still whispering in his ear) You heard her. [Kiss] Don’t stop. [Kiss] Keep fucking her with your long, hard cock. [Kiss] Make her feel what I felt. [Kiss] Make her cum as hard as I did.

Madi: Right there! Like that! Exactly like that! Fuck! Don’t you dare stop. [Moan]

Brooke: (Still in his ear) C’mon make her cum. I know you want to. [Kiss] and I know you want to cum too. [Kiss] Go ahead. Make her squirm, and then cum with her.

Madi: I want you to cum inside me. Fuck. This feels so good. [Moan]

Brooke: (Still in his ear) Here, give me your hand. Feel my pussy. [Moan] Feel how wet I am? [Moan] That’s how turned on I am, watching you make her cum like this. [Moan] That’s how wet you’ve made both of us.

Madi: (Whimpering) I’m so close, I’m so close, I’m so fucking close.

Brooke: (Still in his ear) You’re almost there. You can do it. Cum with her.

Madi: Cum with me! Cum in me! [Moan] Oh, I’m cumming, I’m cumming.

[Madi has an orgasm. Brooke moans in unison with her. Say whatever feels natural]

Brooke: Good job, tiger. [Kiss] You managed to make two girls cum in one night.

Madi: (Catching her breath) I can’t fucking feel my legs. Holy shit.

Brooke: [giggle] And you were the one who asked “Are you sure you can handle it?”

Madi: I’d say I handled that pretty well, actually.

Brooke: Oh, your pussy is dripping a bit.

Madi: That’s okay, don’t worry about that.

Brooke: No, I owe you. You’ve cleaned up our room a lot. Now, it’s time for me to clean you a bit.

Madi: What are you talking abo---

[Madi moans loudly as Brooke starts licking her pussy]

Madi: Oh fuck! Hey! [Moan] I’m still sensitive down there.

Brooke: Good. It’s no fun licking an *insensitive* pussy. I want to hear you moan when I do this…

[Madi moans as Brooke licks]

Brooke: Exactly like that.

Madi: Okay, okay. [Moan] You’ve cleaned me up enough. [Moan] I forgive you.

Brooke: I forgive you too. And I’m sorry.

Madi: [Giggle] I’m sorry too. We blew that fight out of proportion.

Brooke: Me too. I hate it when we fight. Can’t we just make up and be friends again?

Madi: [Giggle] Even better. We can make *out* and be friends again.

Brooke: Perfect.

[Madi and Brooke kiss for a bit, until Madi says . . . ]

Madi: Wait, I’m just curious, though.

Brooke: Yeah?

Madi: Who won?

Brooke: Oh, yeah. (To him) Hey, who won?

Madi: I blew you better.

Brooke: But I rode you better.

Madi: Nu-uh

Brooke: Did too.

Madi: [Giggle] Okay, whatever. (Back to him) But, seriously, who won?

[Pause as he answers]

Brooke: Neither of us? That’s such a cop-out. How could you say neither of us won ‘yet’?

Madi: Yeah, what do you mean by “yet”?

[Pause as he responds]

[Brooke and Madi giggle]

Brooke: Ohhh, it’s best two-out-of-three?

Madi: Well, I didn’t know about *that* rule.

Brooke: Well, the ref has spoken. His bed, his rules, after all.

Madi: I mean, if that’s the case . . . I think we’d both better get ready for round two.

Brooke: I agree.

Madi: Doggy-style this time?

Brooke: [giggle] You read my mind.


End file.
